Software architects often have to deal with problems associated with the cost (in terms of both time and processing resources) of accessing electronic data storage. This is particularly true with high-latency (and typically high volume) storage media, such as magnetic hard disk memory. In general, the more times a processor is required to access high-latency electronic data storage in carrying out an operation, the more time and processing resources the operation will consume.
With the widespread adoption of cloud-based storage, the time cost of accessing electronic data storage has risen considerably. This is because cloud-based storage adds the additional delay of distance and intervening networks (like networks that make up the internet). Furthermore, some cloud-based storage providers charge customers based on the number of accesses, thereby adding yet another, more direct cost.